Dragon's Care
by Pizza9612
Summary: Let's just say that Bella adopts a very unusual child but doesn't know yet.And Alice yet again appears. The title says what the child is. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters except for Ademia.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Time seems to pass at unregular minute time flies while the next minute seems like watching a turtle cross the was slow in passing by for had been five long months since _they _ was a hole where my heart used to hole was starting to heal thanks to my best friend,Jacob Black. But he told me we couldn't be friends heart broke again with the news. I've stayed in the house for the past two weeks,locked in my room. I've only come out to eat.

Today is the first day I've been outside for two weeks. I've been walking down Main Street in Port Angeles for about ten minutes when I heard sniffling coming from an alley between two buildings.I turned and looked up. What I saw shocked me.I saw a young girl,maybe around six years old,huddled between two trash cans.I slowly walked up to her and crouched down. "Hello,what's your name,"I asked her. "My name is Ademia Adelicia Alaine means means worthy. Alaine means beautiful last name is unique because it is a mixture of Miranda and my name means a lonely,worthy,beautiful child.I like to be called Ademia,"the girl said.

"What happened,"I asked her. "Oh,by the way my name is Isabella,but I like to be called Bella,"I said. She giggled. "You have the name that's in my last name,"Ademia said. I then noticed how clearly she spoke. "My parents told me to sit here last night and that they would be right back,but they haven't come abandoned me,"Ademia wailed.I picked her up and started to rock her. "We'll find them and make them pay for leaving such a sweet,intelligent,and cute little girl like you alone by herself all night,"I said angrily.

"How?"

"My dad is the Chief of Police of Forks.I can give him a call and see if he can do an investigation."

"Okay."

I pulled out my cellphone and called my dad at work. "Chief Swan,how may I help you,"Dad asked. "Hey,Dad,"I said. "Hey honey,is something wrong,"he asked.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"I found a little girl,whose name is Ademia,abandoned in an alley in Port you think you could do an investigation into it?"

"Yes,of course,it's always worse when little kids are involved. How old is she?"

"Six."

"Alright,I'm on the case,"he said.I hung up on him and went back to comforting hours later,after all the questions,we still had to decide where Ademia was going to stay.I didn't want her to go to a group home so I asked if she could stay with dad said it was alright as long as Social Services said Services said we would have to adopt her if we wanted her to stay with us. My dad said I was legally old enough to adopt Ademia in my why is because he said that he was getting too old for little kids and that anything could happen to him causing Ademia to go into the system.

I didn't want that to happen,so I signed the adoption papers and we waited at the Port Angeles Courthouse for a judge to an hour,the judge came out and handed me the papers and said and I was legally my daughter!Dad,Ademia,and I sold my truck to a car collecter because it wasn't safe for a six-year-old to ride went to the Mercedes-Benz lot after we sold my truck.I picked out a Mercedes Guardian in a silver paint job.

It was made of high-alloyed special steels and bulletproof armour resists military-standard small-arms car offers protection against explosive also has run-flat tires,self-sealing fuel tank,and fire extinguishing car has an emergency fresh-air (the car)has a five point five liter twin-turbocharged v12 has five hundred and seventeen horsepower at five thousand can go from zero to sixty in less than four point five top speed in one hundred and thirty miles per has a five speed automatic and is worth over one hundred and forty-five thousand dollars,but with the money we got from my truck as well as my collage fund we bought the car with no need for payments.

While waiting for the keys,Dad went to buy a booster seat for your wondering how I know all the info on the Mercedes Guardian,it's because I became obsessed with cars after _they_ left.I was pulled out of my musings by Ademia pulling on my arm letting me know she had the both waited on my Dad to get back with the booster seat.

"Bella,"Ademia asked. "Yes,"I inquired. "I have to go to the restroom,"she said.

"Alright,"I said, walked to the bathroom and I helped Ademia open the bathroom door. Man,those doors can be heavy!When she came out,we walked back to where we were sitting to see my dad there with the booster handed it to me and told me to drive walked to my new car and I put the booster seat on the seat in the jumped onto the booster seat and I snapped her in.I walked around to the drivers side and got in.I put the key into the ignition and started up the car.I sped out of the dealership and got on the highway to go back to Forks.

By the time we reached Forks,it was six o'clock and Ademia had fallen made her a pallet on the floor in my room in case she needed got her out of the car and into my room. "Thanks,Dad,"I said. "No is my granddaughter,"he said as he left the room to get ready for bed.I slowly got ready for bed,mulling about today's would have thought that one minute I was a grouch,then to a mother the next.I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I awoke to someone jumping on my bed. "Come on! I want to go to the park,"Ademia said excitedly. "Alright. I'm up, I'm up," I said drowsily.I was up and ready within an soon as I said I was ready, Ademia started I opened the door,I promptly fainted. All I remember were Ademia's screams for me to get up.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get up. I just decided not to put Alice's point of view of the events in the first 't dislike me.**

**Ademia: If you do, then I might have to come and get you back for it.**

**Me: Ademia! What a rude thing to say!**

**Ademia: Well, it's true. *Shrugs shoulders***

**Me:*grumbles*Six year old dragons.**


	2. Sorry AN

**I am SOOOO sorry! My life has been hectic since November when my house burned down and I lost everything I owned except what I brought with me when I went to my dad's house. And now my grandfather is mentally unstable and in the hospital and my min pin puppy had parvo so we had to put her down. Now that summer is here I'll try updating when I can. After this, I am working on all my stories and making them extra long.**

**Pizza**


End file.
